WRECK-IT VICTOR
by eve hallogardian of creativity
Summary: you can probably tell what its about if you cant its wreck-it ralph teen titans style
1. Chapter 1

ok i got this idea will watching wreck it ralph 3 times and i think the cast is perfect and please i need my reviews or i will send morlocks to eat your flesh

and this will be the first and maybe the last time i do not write a fanfic without robstar

disclaimer: i dont own wreck it ralph or teen titans

* * *

_THE CAST  
wreck-it ralph:cyborg (wreck-it victor)  
fix-it felix:beast boy (fix-it garfield)  
sargent calhoun:raven (sargent rachell)  
vanellope von schweetz:starfire (kori von anders) #/d5n360b  
king candy:control freak (king control freak no one knows his real name so deal with it)  
turbo:brother blood (turbo Sebastian)  
taffyta muttonfudge:kitten (kitten muttonfudge)  
jubileena bing-bing:jinx (jenny bing-bing)  
ranicis fluggerbutter:jericho (jericho fluggerbutter)  
snowanna rainbeau:bumble bee (karen rainbeau)  
crumbelina dicaramello:blackfire (koma dicaramello)  
candlehead:kole (kole candlehead)  
gloyd orangeboar:robin (richard orangeboar)  
swizzle malarkey:red x (xaiver malarkey)  
minty zaki:argent (antonia zaki)  
adorabeezle winterpop:chesire (jade winterpop)  
sour bill:puppet king (puppet bill)  
wenchel and duncan:mas e~ menos (same name)  
surge protector:fixit  
moppet girl:terra  
mr. litwak:hot spot (isaiah crockett  
soilders in heros duty -snickers-:gnarrk,killowat,lightning,thunder  
markowski:harold (mal duncan)  
tapper:aqualad (garth tapper)  
beard papa:professer chang (same name)  
gene:mento (steve dayton)  
dianah:elasti-girl (rita farr)  
clyde:speedy (roy harper)  
zangif:redstar (lenid kovar)  
nicelanders: the rest of doom patrol and other titans (patrol landers)  
(mentioned once) mario:bushido (same name)  
sonic:kid flash(wallace west)  
zombie:brushogan  
saltin:trigon (this just had to be done)_

* * *

so hows the cast if you dont like some of the people that i placed as tell me and i might consider changing some and theres a little copy and past link that goes to devaintart contributions made by my good friend demi2344


	2. chapter 2

ok i think this story is going to be so awesome im the first person ever to do a parody of wreck it ralph and teen titans yay so plz more reviews and i will hold back the morlocks thank you p.s im using the titans real names so it can sound a bit better and i might forget a scene so if i do please tell me so i can put it the parody  
disclaimer:this gets boring no i do not own wreck it ralph or teen titans

* * *

ok for the reviews so far

irrationalfear:i dont see kid flash as felix hes more laid back and jinx is like calhoun but raven is sorta like her cause of her temper and beast boy is like felix 1 because mento from his old team is mean to the titans except bb and 2 bb is wimpy (not in a mean way hes like felix in a way) also he and cyborg fight most of the time so i put him and raven as the callix couple -my couple name for calhoun and felix- and sure brother blood can be the turbo both normal cy-bug version and control freak can be the king candy side

Curse you Perry the Platypus:i dont see bumble bee as vanellope von schweetz bee is not hyper like starfire so i choose starfire to be vanellope von schweetz cause they have the same type of personality

guest:um ill think i should do that ill switch red x and him ok and i know who rancis is

guest 2:idk who herald _is sorry_ (i found out who he is now i remeber)

* * *

my name wreck it victor and im the bad guy. lets see umm i have black curly hair dark skin im 6ft. 6in tall and i way 300 lbs. i got a bit of a temper on me. my passion bubbles very near the surface i guess,im not gonna lie. hmmm what else umm im a wrecker i wreck things,professionally. i mean im great at what i do probably the best i know but the thing is fixing is the name of the game literally it's called **fix it gar jr**. naturally the guy with the name fix it garfield is the good guy he's nice enough as good guys go defiantly fixes stuff really well but if uhh you got a magic hammer from your father how hard can it be. if he was a regular contractor or carpenter guy i guarantee he would not be able to fix what i wreck as fast. when garfield does a good job he gets a medal but other medals for wrecking stuff well to that i say ha and no there arent.30 years i've been doing this and i've seen a lot of other games come and go its kinda sad. think about all those guys from asteroids boom gone. look a steady arcade day is nothing to sleep on. im just i gotta say it becomes hard to love your job when no one seems to like you for doing it. after the arcade closes i see Garfield and the patrol landers head into their apartments and i head down to mine which is a dump not a shabby place i mean a real dump were all the broken pieces go. it's not bad i got my stump i got my bricks, but when i see Garfield up there in his apartment with his medals getting pie and pats on the back some times i think man it must be great to be the good guy. a room filled with other villan characters and the host of the meeting named roy harper or speedy in his game said ''_nice share victor as all villans we understand what your feeling_'' the Leonid kovar a villan for a classic fighting game introduced him self and said ''_victor i understand you one time i was crushing man skull like sparrows egg between thighs_'' slapping his legs for emphasis''_then i thought leonid why do you have to be such a bad guy then i have a moment of clarity and thought to myself leonid if you were a good guy then who else will crush man skull like sparrows egg between thieghs''_ slapping his thighs again ''_finally i thought to myself leonid you are bad guy doesn't mean your bad guy'' _but victor just had a dazed look upon his face for a minute then he finally said ''_sorry you just lost me there_'' then a red-head zombie introduced him self the same way leonid did and said to victor ''_what leonid trying to say that labels dont make you happy good bad uhhhh you most love you_'' and laid on victors large hand victor felt a bit uncomfortable so he gently shook the zombie off. then roy looked at victor and said ''_victor i gotta know after all these years bad-anon has been around why did you choose tonight to come?'' _then victor let out a sigh and said ''_well its my games 30th anniversary_'' soon every one cheered. a villan named trigon patted his shoulder and said _''c__congratulations victor''_ and victor said ''_thank you tregon_'' then trigon said ''_its trigon'' _but victor just ignored the comment, there was still a thought swimming in his mind so he says out loud ''_but the thing is_'' he lets out a short quick sigh and said ''_i dont want to be the bad guy_ anymore'' everyone freaked out then one villan asked ''_your not going turbo are you_'' then victor retorted ''_NO_ _didnt turbo wanted a pie or medal once_'' then another villan yelled out ''_YOU CANT MESS WITH THE PROGRAM VICTOR_'' soon roy stepped in and said ''_victor we get it but we can't change who we are now lets all close up with the bad guy affrimition_'' then every one stood up including victor,held each others hands, lowered their heads and said ''_i am bad and thats good i will never be good and thats not bad theres no one i'd rather be than me_'' then one by one the let go of each others hands and started walking out the door. as the others were walking victor noticed two cherries. he walked towards them then he quickly looked around to see if anyone was around and grabbed the cherries and ran towards the group of villans so no one would have noticed he was missing. he got a seat on the tram next to leonid but made sure no one saw the cherries. soon the tram started and took off and went down the wire heading towards game central station, were all the game characters socialize with other characters from the arcade. soon the tram stopped and one by one the villans head out to their own destination, but unfortunatly for victor he only took one step out of the game and a red grid like beam appeared and beeped

* * *

_ok so this is what i have so far but dont worry ill finish it soon  
-ginny von schweetz  
p.s couldent update as much this weekend cause i left at my charger at home and my lap top was dead_


End file.
